


Stuffed and Fluff

by yanderu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Feedism, Kink with audience, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderu/pseuds/yanderu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for my fiance.<br/>Rodolphus tries to finish industrial sized jars of marshmallow fluff and peanut butter on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necrophagist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrophagist/gifts).



It was a dare. It was only a dare…

Rodolphus had to tell himself this as he stared at the industrial size jars of peanut butter and marshmallow fluff before him. He swallowed hard and glanced up at the people leaning in to watch.

Thomas, his brother Rabastan, who he gave a _special_ glare to, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius. Who he had been playing truth or dare with, even though they were all bloody adults.

"… _Well_?” Bellatrix prompted, placing a large spoon between the jars.

"I’m gettin’ to it, I’m gettin’ to it!" he exclaimed with a growl before opening the jar of peanut butter and picking up the spoon, taking the largest amount he could onto it, staring at the light brown paste as his stomach turned over rather painfully. Rodolphus then opened his mouth and slid the first bite in, smacking rather helplessly at it as he tried to eat it and get it down his throat.

Then finally, with a gag, he got it down and there was sparse applause.

"Belt up all o’ ya’!" He scowled and opened the jar of marshmallow fluff as well and took a large spoonful of it, wincing as the sugar from the peanut butter spread throughout his body. Gagging again, Rodolphus opened his mouth and quickly slid the spoon inside, this food going down much more easily and he shuddered, gripping the table as his fingers shook slightly.

Then he continued on like that, peanut butter, followed by marshmallow fluff over and over, his audience nearly falling over onto the table as they leaned in to get a closer look at the spectacle. However, the girls leaned back whenever Rodolphus gagged, the two of them rather convinced the red-head would vomit up brown and white all over the table top.

Whimpering, he slowly set the spoon down as he had made it through half way of both jars, trembling from the sugar running through his veins as he leaned back and gripped his stomach rather tightly. The ache was building and building, Rodolphus’ face slowly contorted into one of misery until he finally let out a sob, followed by full-on bawling right then and there in front of his friends.

He absolutely didn’t care how bad this made him looked, he felt awful and he wanted to let everything out as he brought his fists to his eyes, wiping at them, his head tilted back and mouth open in a loud wail. Rodolphus didn’t notice as Rabastan picked him up, but his body responded to the cues of being cared for, even though his sobs never subsided, and had now turned into hiccups through his crying, the ache in his stomach dulled slightly as he was shushed and soothed, and tucked into bed, where he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
